The present invention relates to beverage brewing and in particular to a rotating water dispersion into a brewing chamber.
Brewed beverages are often prepared by injecting water into a brewing chamber containing a brewing material such as ground coffee beans. Various configurations are known including inserting a needle into the brewing material, streams of water injected down towards the brewing material, and water injected into a dispersing member with ports in the bottom to release water into the brewing material. Unfortunately, water released or sprayed into the brewing material seeps downward through the brewing material, and any brewing material above the injection point of the streams is not exposed uniformly to the water.